Chidori Cullen
by XxAthena lalliettexX
Summary: "Whath kinda faggoth sparthls in the sun?" After a storm transports four people to the Narutoverse and the realverse, what will they do to get back home? Or will the extra-ordinary become extrodinary? Rated for future chapters


Hello guys. For those of you brave enough to read this... you have a lot of courage. This story is a joint attempt between my best friend Lalliette (Baka) and I. The way we've decided to do this is that I write a chapter, post it and then she reads it. Then it's her job to write the next one, post it and then back to me. So if this goes all loony...blame the blonde... hehe

Disclaimer: We do not own anything except for our crazy minds

Dedicated to: Lalla. Good luck with exams Blondie and remember... I love you (shh... don't let anyone know ^_^)

**Chapter 1**

**Meet the Freaks**

Sakura snuck a glance at Sasuke before looking back at the clock above the board. She could hardly believe hat Tsunade would force _**all**_ of her Anbu to write a stupid test. Really! The test was chunin level of crying out loud. She could have at least made them apply knowledge that they would need to survive in the more realistic world that they interacted in on a more regular basis.

"OBAA-CHAN I REFUSE TO SIT HERE ANY LONGER!" Naruto stood up, chair clanging to the floor. He pulled at his lengthy blond hair and yelled at the honey blonde female sitting in the front of the classroom.

"SIT DOWN YOU IDIOT!" The Hokage yelled, standing and shaking a fist at the male.

"Not until you tell us why the hell you're making us **WRITE** a freaking **TEST**!"

"Don't question me child. Sit down. Shut up and write the freaking test."

"Granny."

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Tsunade's eye twitched and the entire classroom got ready to run at the first signs of danger.

"O-BAA-CHAN!"

"GAKI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

And thus, Haruno Sakura found herself an hour later nursing to a rather broken and bruise Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked at the state the blond was in and almost let out a chuckle at the Kyuubi-holder trying to show him his sad broken finger since his face was swollen.

"Naruto," Sakura breathed. "Do you understand that I could break that finger completely off?"

"Noph my fawt thath theme has gay assth ballssss and canth use histh va-ithai…"

"Fag," Sasuke smirked after giving the blond a swift punch to the head.

"Serves you right baka," Sakura giggled at the blonds' pain. There was a knock on the door before it was opened and a red head walked in.

"Sorry to bother you Sakura-san but Tsunade-sama has requested all ninja to report to the Ninja Academy."

"Hai," Sakura tried not to punch out the nurse since she was raping Sasuke with her eyes. "Thank you Maya-san. Could you please excuse us?"

Hai," the nurse left the room but not before one last glance at Sasuke.

"I feel so violated," Sasuke tried not to gag.

"Come on you two," Sakura helped Naruto stand.

"Buff Sakuwa-cwan-"

"Hokage's orders."

"Onf dway fat'll be mehf. Jus youth waith datthebayo!"

"Che, dobe," Sasuke jumped out of the window and was followed by Sakura.

"Jush youst whaith theme!"

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Bella looked up at the clear sky. She smiled lightly when she felt strong arms wind themselves around her petite waist.

"What's got you so happy love?" that deep masculine voice got her every time.

"It's just such a perfect day," she sighed. "Edward?"

"Hmmm…"

"Could…could we maybe go to the meadow?"

"Of course love," Edward smiled and kissed her neck.

"Hey dad could I-ew nastiness….too much PDA," Renesmee's voice broke their moment.

"Says the girl with her tongue down the werewolf's throat every five minutes."

"How'd you-"

"I can read both of your thoughts," Edward made a face. "And I would prefer it if you two wouldn't think about such things. I really don't want to know my daughter's fantasies about the dog."

"Daddy," Renesmee rolled her eyes. "You need to butt out of our thoughts."

"Your father's just concerned," Bella smiled at her daughter before using a more serious tone. "Don't act on those fantasies though."

"Jeez mom, don't you want grandchildren?" Renesmee teased.

"Not at age twenty," Bella smiled and felt Edward squeeze her sides.

"Yo people," Jacob walked into the room. "I'm taking Renesmee out if that's okay with you guys?"

"It's not," Edward spoke. "But sadly even though I would rather you stay far away from my daughter, she loves you and I would prefer to be in her good books."

"Hehe," Renesmee touched Jacob's arm and soon Jacob laughed as well.

"Thanks," Edward sighed.

"Do I want to know?" Bella asked. The three simply shook their heads and smiled.

"Ola familia," Emmett ruffled Renesmee's hair as he walked past her. "Rose, Alice, Jazz and I are going the park to set up for baseball. Are you guys game?"

"But it's such a beautiful day and there isn't a single cloud out," Bella looked out of the window and sure enough the sky was still as clear as before.

"Well in an hour it's gonna be all dark and lightningy," Emmett turned to walk out of the room. "If you plan on coming, we're leaving in ten."

"Count us in **Uncle **Emmett," Renesmee and Jacob followed the vampire out of the room.

"Baseball?" Edward asked.

"Why not."

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

The ice cold wind whipped around trees. The cold seeped through every thing and into every tiny crevice it could find. Sakura rubbed her arms, trying to warm up. She knew she should have carried a jacket but it was just so perfect this morning.

"Come here," Sasuke spoke from behind her. Sakura turned and walked to the figure leaning against a tree. As soon as she reached him, he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her.

"A-arigato," Sakura blushed. If this was a dream, it was perfect. If not, then this was the best thing that happened to her since-well since ever.

"Theme sthop rathing Sakuwa-cwan," Naruto walked up to them and put and arm just below Sasuke's on her waist.

"Dobe," Sasuke leaned his head back and looked up at the sky. It looked like there was a nasty storm brewing.

Sakura tried to fight a blush as she was squished between the pair. She could feel their body warmth permeating through her clothes and smiled. The two arms around her waist pulled the three of them closer and as much as both boys would hate to admit, they were all relishing in the others warmth.

"Good, my children are all getting along," Kakashi poofed in front of them, eye cresented in a smile.

"Hn."

"Wafever."

"Single old man," Sakura rolled her eyes at their teacher's antics and sighed.

"Good, you're all here," Tsunade's voice brought all the shinobi to silence and all eyes looked towards the Hokage. "As you all can see, there is a pretty nasty storm brewing."

"Clearly," Sasuke resisted rolling his eyes. Uchiha's always kept their cool even when people said dumbass things.

"Well this storm isn't anything ordinary," Tsunade pointed to the one tiny spot in the clouds were the sky could barely be seen. "That is the entry way into a parallel world. I want people to volunteer to look after the portal and make sure nothing comes in and nothing goes out."

"What would happen if the volunteers fail?" a ninja asked. He looked around chunin maybe Jounin level.

"Then whatever better be back through that portal before the end of the next storm or be willing to disappear from existence. The portal stays open for five hours for the first storm and ten minutes the second, one week from now."

"Sounds like fun," Sakura muttered sarcastically.

"I want twelve Anbu guarding that portal. The rest of you will be spread out across Konoha in the event that something manages to get through."

"We're game," Tenten picked her and Neji's hands up and Hinata raise hers.

"Sure why not?" Ino volunteered Shikamaru as well.

"Akamaru and I will go," Kiba smirked and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Team Sewen isth gameth datthebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"That makes eight," Tsunade called the eight forward.

"Baka."

"Dobe."

"Cometh on guyth ith'll be fwun," Naruto tried smiling but it still hurt. Thankfully some of the swelling had gone down thanks to the Kyuubi.

"I'll go just to keep an eye on them," Kakashi smiled.

"Yosh let me use my youthfulness to guard the portal in the spring time of our youth!" Lee raised his fist.

"More liketh starth ath Sakuwa-cwan's assth," Naruto chuckled only to receive blows to the head from both Sakura and Sasuke. "Faggoth."

"Says the dick lisping," Sasuke smirked and Sakura giggled.

"You gwuys suth," Naruto tried sticking his tongue out but only managed to get the tip out before cringing in pain.

"Dobe."

"Baka."

"-sigh-," Kakashi watched as Naruto argued with Sasuke while Sakura kept glancing as the Uchiha. Even after all the years and trials that they had gone through, Sakura still loved him and it looked like the Uchiha was starting to reciprocate the feelings.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

"Come on Jake you can do so much better!" Renesmee yelled. She was sitting on top of Jacob while they were running through the forest.

"There's no way you can catch up," Emmett laughed. The three of them were having a race to see who could get to the clearing first. Naturally, Edward would have been the first there but sadly he and Bella were taking their time.

"Dad really killed the fun," Renesmee sighed. "He has forever to spend with mom and yet he chooses to and I quote 'take the time to relax.' What the hell is that all about anyway?"

"You lose," Emmett jumped up and down in the clearing while Renesmee jumped off Jake's back.

"Next time Uncle Em," Renesmee smiled and stroked Jake's fur. He gave her a look before transforming back into a human.

"I'm not a dog."

"But I want a puppy and you're the closest I can get."

"Animal abuse."

"You know you love me."

"Keep fooling yourself," Jacob smirked before he picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulders. He moved towards the bases before setting her down.

"Thunderstorm's here," Alice smirked and threw the baseball at Jacob.

"Time to play then," Renesmee took a few steps away from Jacob before the game began. Jasper and Rosalie were standing, waiting to go after the ball/

The smack of the ball against the bat was drowned out by the thunder. As Emmett took off, the ball came soaring and hit him square in the head.

"The Hell!"

"My bad," Renesmee smiled sweetly. She winked at him before picking up the baseball bat and stepping up to bat. As the ball made contact with the bat a particularly loud bang of thunder and a blinding flash of lightning went through the field.

Renesmee caught sight of Edward and Bella arriving before Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob and Emmett disappeared from view.

"Jake!" Renesmee ran to where the werewolf was moments earlier before dropping to her knees.

"Oh no," Alice too fell. She looked in pain as a vision flooded her sight before letting out a small scream.

"Is everyone alright?" Edward and Bella ran to the two. As they reached them, the sky cleared as though there never was a storm.

"Whath kinda faggoth sparthls in the sun?"

The four turned around to see four new figures standing not too far away.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

Hope you guys like the first chapter. It will totally pwn Lalla's attempt ;P

Sasuke: -reads script- please leave a review and Simone will temporarily let me be parted from Sakura-

Sakura: NOOOOO! T_T

Sasuke: -for your pleas-Nu-uh. There's no way in hell I'm being lent out as a-a toy -shudders- O.O

Simone: Fine... Sorry Jake...

Jacob: You people suck _

Itachi: Why am I not included in the story? o.O

Simone: Hehe... you get to leave Blondie her hints

Itachi: I want cookies too... Okay Lalliette... hint one, the four people that went to the Narutoverse were mentioned in the chapter. Hint two, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are three of the people in the real verse. You get to decide the fourth. Hint three-well it's more of a threat...screw up and you die -glares-

Simone: Cookie time Itachi-kun ^_^

Gaara magically appears: I wanna cookie too... o.O


End file.
